gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Problem
Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea will be featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It will be sung by Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. Source Lyrics Santana: Uh, huh Brittany: It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you girl Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: One less, one less problem Quinn (Santana): Hey baby even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive you I really want to (I want you) Brittany (Santana): Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it (I want you) Santana with Brittany and Quinn: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: I got one less, one less problem TBA: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less, one less problem Brittany (Santana): I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (But it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back (But I do) Santana with Quinn: Every time you touch me And say you love me Quinn: I get a little bit breathless Santana: I shouldn't want it But I do Santana with Brittany and Quinn: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got TBA: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less, one less problem One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less, one less problem Artie: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got Brittany: Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you TBA: Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson Santana: No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one, like what Mmh, yeah Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: One less, one less problem TBA: One less, one less problem Santana with Brittany and Quinn: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie (Santana): One less problem without you (Babe) I got one less problem without you (Oh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Woo) Brittany, Quinn, and Santana (Santana): I got one less, one less problem (Ooh, baby) Artie (with Brittany): One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah) (I got one less problem without you) (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah) I got one less problem without you Santana with Brittany and Quinn (Santana): I got one less, one less problem (Yeah) Gallery Tumblr ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo2 r1 500.png Tumblr ncbuftMu9K1s57bimo1 500.jpg Dianna heather omg.jpg Becca dianna.jpg Tumblr ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo1 500.png Tumblr ncc08q8LB31rojy6eo1 500.jpg Dianna13.jpg Dianna14.jpg Dianna11sdgfdg.jpg Dianna12fff.jpg Tumblr nccnechFs91tj0uy1o5 500.jpg Dianna naya.jpg Dianna naya12.jpg Naya1fasfda.jpg Heya on set 1.jpg Heya on set 2.jpg Heya on set 3.jpg Heya on set 4.jpg Heya on set 5.jpg Heya on set 6.jpg Heya on set 7.jpg Heya on set 8.jpg Heya on set 9.jpg Heya on set 10.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o2 500.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o1 500.jpg tumblr_nccrvlcuWy1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Pages needing attention